


Sweet Taste of Change

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have got to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Taste of Change

**Author's Note:**

> For [Muir's drabble tree](http://muir-wolf.livejournal.com/58385.html).

Someone has to be responsible for a change, Shawn’s just surprised it has to be him. He really sort of thought that Gus would always be the one who would, through some stroke of cosmic jujube genius, know exactly what to say and do and when. But when he listens to the voicemail from Chief Vick asking where they are and finds Gus coming down from another high, napping on the couch, he knows he has to take matters into his own hands.

Skittles, M&Ms, Toblerone, Mike & Ike, Snickers, Twizzlers, 3 Musketeers and Tootsie Rolls fill the garbage can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
